


September Rain

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: tag_2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for collection tag_2013</p><p>My challenge was 'September Rain.'</p><p>Anyone feel free to come and play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Rain

You would have thought I'd have seen a big thing like that a lot sooner than I did but... yeah, took the rain to make me see. I don't know if they know it about each other yet. But they will. That is as plain as the mud on my new uniform, and the fact that rain is wet.

 

 

After all the drama - bad guy arrested, victim comforted, Ray - the second Ray that is - was teasing Fraser, asking him how it felt to be the muddy one for once, and I remembered the first Ray, grumbling all the time about how Fraser ruined his suits. For a minute I almost laughed, would have done if I wasn't worried about the first guy.

 

 

But then Ray - our current Ray, our 'spikey poster child for manic depression' Ray, started brushing the mud off Fraser's tunic.

 

 

Now don't get me wrong, the first Ray would have done that too. He'd have complained the whole time. It would have been like a brother or something - you know the way the Vecchios are. I was invited for dinner once, and Ray told me 'don't worry, they only attack the ones they love.'

 

 

So, he was always snarking at Fraser, and treating him like a Vecchio, like a brother.

 

 

This Ray though... he was brushing the mud off, and letting his hand linger. And I thought uh oh - he's in for heart break. Because don't I know that look. I've seen it in the mirror often enough, when I've been thinking of all the things I'd like to do with Fraser.

 

 

But then, Fraser turned round, and looked at Ray with these eyes - not  his 'thank you kindly' smile, but a - I don't know. A burst of sunlight in the middle of all that rain.

 

 

_Holy Cow,_ I thought. _No wonder - he's been waiting for the right man._

 

 

Do they know, I wonder, should I tell them, or should I let fate take it's course?

 

 

I think it will. I hope it will. But when I go home and climb out of my uniform, I might well have a little cry. I think the Mountie got his man.


End file.
